I will be right there, helping you heal
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: OneShot. P.O.V Aang on the episode "The puppetmaster" This is what Aang feels. No big spoliers. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Based on the episode "The Puppet Master" One shot is in Aang's point of view. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

I thought my life was going to end right there when Sokka's sword almost collided with my heart. The lady, Hama was controlling our bodies, so it was not our faults. If Katara had not done what she did, I might not be here at the moment. That old lady is an evil witch. I know killing goes against all of my beliefs nevertheless I believe that she should just rot away for what she has caused. The pain that she has caused is an ache that will never leave. It is not like a burn that can easily be healed. No. This pain is something that not even water can heal. And, all of this is that lady's fault that any of this has even occurred. She did this, caused it.

It kills me to see her like this and knowing that there is nothing that I can do to make her internal wounds disappear. For every tear drop that falls from her beautiful face, the more rage inside I feel for that witch of an inn keeper. I have never seen Katara like this, so upset and suffering. Even when things in life were tough on us, she never once let a single tear fall. She had always been strong. The last times that I ever witnessed her shedding tears was the day that I had accidently burned her those months ago and when I had almost died, I know that she cried then. But, a girl as strong as her, to see her cry is something rare. The most I can do is hold onto her; let her know that I am still here, that we are all still here. She is not alone.

As Sokka and I hold onto her sides, she slowly slips down to the cold green grass. Her sobs are loud, and full of suffering. It hurts me to see her like this. Her pain is my own pain. I wish that there was something more that I could do, anything to help her forget today's cruel events but nothing I say would be able to erase it from her mind. I understand what she is feeling inside, the pain that is dwelling deep inside of her. I am familiar with the feeling of such shame, and sadness. I know what she must be thinking of herself but she is wrong.

Ironic isn't it? Usually I am the one whom is torn apart inside and weeping, and she was always the one there to comfort me, but not today. Today, we have switched roles. This time, she is the one whom is aching; it is my turn to return the comfort that she gave me whenever I was down, my turn to help make her feel better. She is broken, and it is my job to pick up those pieces and glue her back together.

Her suffering won't just stop with a snap of a finger, even if that is all I want, to make her pain go away and stop her suffering. It will take time for her internal wounds to mend. I will not let her go through it alone; I will be by her side every minute and every second helping her heal. In time, that aching will heal and leave her. Until then, I will be by her side, helping her along the way. She will never do this alone. I will never leave her to suffer by herself.

Her cries have stopped but, I know that it is just because her eyes are dry. I can tell that she wants to cry some more, but she has used up all her tears. I hold on tighter when she lets out a yell of sorrow. Her scream sounds pained and broken. She is suffering.

* * *

I decide to speak. Talking always helped me when I was upset. I whisper softly, "Katara"

She glances up at me, her eyes are red from crying, and her cheeks are stained from the tears. She is beautiful even when she is at her worst.

I wipe away some stray tears, "Katara, please don't cry."

She opens her mouth to talk but then shuts it. Finally she sobs, "Aang- I am- a mo- monster!"

I shake my head; I never want to hear such horrible words from her. "No…" I whisper, "You are not a monster, you are Katara."

I can feel her tremble in my arms. "Aang…I…you saw what I did!" she cries.

I nod. "Yes, I did see what you did. You saved me."

For a moment, her crying stops. "But…Aang…I blood bended!" she exclaims, letting out more tears.

I do not see why she has to get herself so worked up over this; it is not like she did it for an evil cause. "I know." I tell her, "But, you used it for good."

She looks up at me; her blue eyes are rimmed with fresh tears. She tilts her head in question.

I sigh, "Katara…you shouldn't trouble yourself thinking about this…"

She interrupts me, "How can you say that?"

I release a sigh. "You used it for a good cause, Katara…You used it to save Sokka and I. If…you had not done what you had, I would have been killed." I pause, letting her take in what I said. I then continue, "However, Hama…she used it for evil purposes...she let the power of blood bending take over her…"

"But, what if that happens to me?" She asks.

"It won't." I say, confidently.

"How can you be so sure, Aang?" she whispers.

"I know you Katara" I explain, looking into her blue orbs. "You would never do what Hama did. You are too good and nice…you will never turn into the monster that Hama is."

For the first time that night, I see her lips curving upward into a smile on her beautiful face. I never realized it before but when she smiles, it makes her look tenfold prettier.

I softly put my hand against her cheek. I whisper "That's better."

She thanks me, "Aang, thank you…for everything"

"No problem," I reply, "That's what I am here for and besides, it was about time that I returned the favor."

She grins at me, and a small laugh escapes her, it is not the full out laugh that she usually laughs, but it is a start.

In time, her internal suffering will heal. And, I will be right there by her side every step of the way.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Please review. No flames. Thanks. **


End file.
